An unmanned system, which may also be referred to as an autonomous vehicle, is a vehicle capable of travel without a physically-present human operator. An unmanned system may operate in a remote-control mode, in an autonomous mode, or in a partially autonomous mode.
When an unmanned system operates in a remote-control mode, a pilot or driver that is at a remote location can control the unmanned vehicle via commands that are sent to the unmanned vehicle via a wireless link. When the unmanned system operates in autonomous mode, the unmanned system typically moves based on pre-programmed navigation waypoints, dynamic automation systems, or a combination of these. Further, some unmanned systems can operate in both a remote-control mode and an autonomous mode, and in some instances may do so simultaneously. For instance, a remote pilot or driver may wish to leave navigation to an autonomous system while manually performing another task, such as operating a mechanical system for picking up objects, as an example.
Various types of unmanned systems exist for various different environments. For instance, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are configured for operation in the air (e.g., flight). Examples include quad-copters and tail-sitter UAVs, among others. Unmanned systems also exist for hybrid operations in which multi-environment operation is possible. Examples of hybrid unmanned vehicles include an amphibious craft that is capable of operation on land as well as on water or a floatplane that is capable of landing on water as well as on land. Other examples are also possible.